Back Off, She's mine
by Hana Mitsugi
Summary: Onyx returned just for him to be back with Pearl but currently someone's on the same side with him. Will Love bloom? or will Jealousy takes the best of them. Love Triangle of my characters. NO GIRlXGIRL! PearlXOnyx? or PearlXIce?
1. Chapter 1

Back off, She's Mine

Hello Everyone! I'm a newbie so please be nice! This fanfiction keeps swirling around my head for days and I'm just so excited to write this!

Chapter 1 "He Returned"

Unknown's POV

"Ah, Beach City, the place where I first met her, the beach where we used to watch the stars together and protected side by side. This place gave me the most precious memories of her. What happened to her when I was gone? Did she move on? I just hope that she will still be mine,"

End of POV

A young man has landed on shore. He has black hair and onyx colored eyes. He's got that colgate smile that you would faint. He's wearing a black shirt and a knee length shorts with black sneakers. But there is something odd about this man, he's has a star shaped cut on his left sleeve where his gem is. So he's a crystal gem. He was walking in the sandy shores of beach city, with a rose in hand walking to the gems' headquarters.

Inside the Gems' Headquarters

Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet and Steven were all back from a mission. Amethyst, clearly "exhausted", threw herself at the couch. Steven was at the refrigerator looking for something to eat, while Pearl and Garnet were just observing what's happening around them. Pearl was about to take her leave when she heard 3 knocks at the door. Everyone's head turned to look at the door and at each other.

Pearl: Steven, are you expecting someone?

Steven: No, I haven't asked anybody to come.

Another 3 knocks were heard and Steven walked at the door to open it. As he opened the door Pearl's blood ran cold. She saw that man, that familiar face she knew long ago. IT IS HIM. HE IS ALIVE.

Steven: Oh Hello! Who are you looking for?

His dark eyes fell on the boy in front of him. He looked at him, familiarized by his face and shrugged it off. He smiled and kneeled down at the boy.

No name: Oh! Uh,Hi? I'm Onyx. May I talk to your companions?

Steven: Sure! Just a sec.

Steven ran and went to Garnet and Amethyst where.

Steven: Guys! A guy named Onyx came here and is looking for you!

Both the gems had a wide-eyed expression.

Amethyst: WAIT-WHAT?! ONYX IS HERE!

Garnet: Steven, is this true?

Steven, curious at their sudden expression just nodded. Amethyst and Garnet stood there still shocked at this sudden information gathered.

Steven: If you know him, maybe I can let him come in.

Onyx waited for Steven to return and while he was waiting he heard Amethyst's sudden outbreak.

Amethyst: WAIT-WHAT?! ONYX IS HERE!

He smiled, 'So the gang is still here which means I still have a chance'. Steven came back and let Onyx come in. He scan the entire place and feel nostalgic about being home at last. As his eyes scanned the room, it fell on to Pearl. ' She still looks beautiful after all these years and the new outfit is just stunning.' Pearl who now is frozen saw how Onyx look at her. She blushed so mad that it turned indigo. Noticing her flustered face, Amethyst was trying to hold her laugh. Steven noticed Pear's expression and asked the gems.

Steven: Hey, what's with Pearl, she so blue.

Amethyst: Ha!...I mean that's(chuckles) because of (chuckles again and laughs her ass out)

Garnet: Onyx.

Garnet continued. Steven was still curious to why she was like that but just observed the scene in front of him. Pearl saw how Amethyst laughed and remained in her flustered face. Onyx smirked.

Onyx: It has been a while Pearl. A rose for you milady.

Pearl, shocked at seeing him AND offering a rose gave her stomach butterflies. She does miss him but why did he have to come in such a long time. 'Pearl, stay calm, stay calm and just smile.' The thought of him gone made her heart ache. She took a deep breath and just let it go.

Pearl: Onyx, it has been a while, I…..I-

She couldn't hold it any longer and spilled. She cried in her hands and fell in her knees. Onyx quickly hugged her and let her sob in his chest. He hugged her so tight that Pearl can barely breathe. He released her a bit but she still remained in his arms. Amethyst saw what happened and gave a look of disgust. Garnet did nothing and Steven started questioning to himself as to why Pearl is crying. Pearl rested her head on Onyx's chest and gave a barely heard "I miss you". Onyx heard it and smiled. They finally released each other and smiled at each other. Steven suddenly asked.

Steven: So I guess that you two are really close, that made you cry Pearl.

Pearl: Uhh….

'I forgot about Steven. What will I tell him? He's too young to understand.' she thought. Onyx noticed Pearl's reaction and started to cover her up.

Onyx: Yes, we were close until I died

Steven: WAIT YOU DIED?!

Onyx: Yeah.

Steven: But you're alive. How did you die? Tell me the story.

Onyx: Haha..Okay I'll explain it to you in the next chapter so stay tuned everybody!

End of Chapter 1

Haha…sorry if I left you like this and enjoyed reading this but just give me reviews and I'll give you the next chapter!

THIS IS KIRA FERNANDES SIGNING OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Onyx Narrating:_

_50 years ago, Rose, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and I were all back from a mission to Mothsque Village. To tell you honestly, me and Pearl here are dating. We started dating for 5 years and I want to ask her hand-in-marriage. I told it to everybody including Ice Quartz, my best friend and a prince to the crystal universe. I never thought that my best friend could be the prince of the world of crystal guardians. When he heard about the news I saw that he put on a fake smile. I knew before that he too was having a crush on Pearl and that he wanted to ask her out too but I went ahead of him. Now he's heart-broken because of this. I bought the ring at the nearest jewelry shop in Beach City. I bought the ring with a pair of locket. It was the picture of the team on the left and Onyx and Pearl on the right with an empty picture on the center. I was glad I found that first and I was so proud to give it to my future wife._

_We sailed on the boat like we usually do and gaze at the stars at night. It was a perfect opportunity for me to propose to her. I took a deep breath and released. 'Well here goes nothing' I said to myself._

"_Pearl" Onyx said clearly nervous._

"_Yes? Is something wrong?" Pearl asked confused and curious why Onyx is sounding like he's nervous._

"_No, I just want to ask you something." Onyx feeling cold all over his body._

"_What is it?" Pearl now thinking they might break up is at the nervous state same as Onyx's._

"_Will you-" He was cut off by the sound of a horrible shriek. It was a deadly sea monster. Its scaly and sharp teeth give out all its obvious traits. It shrieked a horrible shriek again but it is powerful enough to send us off the boat. We got back up on the boat and summoned our weapons. Pearl summoned her spear while Onyx summoned his battle axe. Onyx was trying to formulate a plan while he was hitting it with his weapon. But the dragon was now focused on Pearl. He thought it was trying to eat it. 'I won't let anything hurt my girl' he thought as he gazed angrily at the dragon. He charged forward._

"_Pearl!" Onyx shouted as he pushed her off the boat. At the same time, the monster chomped at him._

_Onyx POV_

"_Nooo!" I heard Pearl screamed. I'm not letting myself get eaten by this monster. Not a chance. I won't let Pearl be sad and disappointed. I strangled inside the monster's mouth but somehow it communicated with me._

"_Please enough already. I didn't mean you any harm. I just went by my Master's order. You won't be eaten I promise." The monster said._

'_Okay that was so weird. I didn't even know that this monster can talk. And who's the master?!' I thought._

"_I'll take you to master Aquamarine. He will explain it to you all." The monster said as it dived down the sea._

'_WAIT! WHAT ABOUT PEARL!' I screamed mentally at myself. Aquamarine should have a good excuse for this or I swear I am going to kick his butt that he will regret it._

"_We are here Sir Onyx." The monster surprisingly for me, said that like it was a human butler._

"_Good. Now get me out of your freaking mouth!" I shouted. I couldn't take it any longer. I have to beat Aqua to the pulp. I'm sure this monster was afraid at what I said and hurriedly opened his mouth. I stepped out. Ugh I smell horrible. Where is he! He is so going to face my wrath. I spotted him in front of this building. I marched towards him with a dark aura._

"_Explain." I said coldly. He won't get off the hook that easily even though he tries, I will dig him up alive and dance on his grave._

"_Dude chill out man. It wasn't my fault. It was your stupid best friend's idea. He threatened me and tried to even do it by force. Dude I had no choice but to follow it or else he'll harm these fishes and you know I won't let that happen. I'm a crystal guardian for Pete's sake! I live to protect! And I won't let anything be harmed and I wouldn't die too. Because these fishes need my help." Aquamarine explained. I guess he was prepared for that._

"_Are you sure it was Ice who did this? Maybe it could be anyone else." I was trying to make myself clear because I just can't believe that he would do such a thing to Aqua. I mean we three were best friends when we were still trainees. What happened to him?_

"_I already said it earlier didn't I? Ice, your best friend, threaten me just to kill you." He said it like it was the most obvious answer. I was just kept quiet. How can I go back to Pearl now if it can just kill one of my friends and if I don't go back, Ice will be flirting with Pearl, the woman I loved will be in another man's arms. It will hurt but I have to accept the fate and hide, get stronger and one day defeat the Prince of the World of Crystal Guardians._

_Pearl's POV_

_He's gone. He sacrificed himself for me. He took all the pain. I watched as the monster swam away from me. Something was left at the boat. I saw a little box with a locket just above it with a card. The card read:_

"_To my most beautiful happiness named Pearl,_

_I know that it has been a while since we first started dating but please let me tell you this. Ever since I was a child, there was nothing but sadness in my heart. I was raised out on the streets until Rose found me. She was the most nicest woman I ever seen but it still didn't give me my happiness. I kept thinking to myself that I was missing something in my life until I saw you. You gave me the butterflies whenever you look at me or anything that you do. I was really glad that we were friends. I waited patiently just to ask you out. I became the happiest crystal gem when you I asked you out. But know I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. Now Pearl, will you give me this opportunity to be your husband until the planets aligned?"_

_I gasped and quickly opened the little box. I saw a ring with a Diamond gem on the center of it. Tears were already spilling on my cheeks. I opened the locket and saw the pictures. Me and Onyx on the right, The Team on the left and a note at the middle. It said:_

_Do not put picture until you have a baby._

_I was also heart-broken at the fact that he was not with me. I loved him dearly and I won't let him go._

"Wow! Amazing story Onyx." Steven said amazed by Onyx's back story.

"Thanks kid. Now I need to take a rest." Onyx said 'tiredly'

"Oh! We could let you-" Pearl was about to offer her room when Onyx cut her off with a hand on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine at the couch for a while. I'll clean my room at the temple tomorrow. Right now I need to sleep." Onyx said

"Okay then. I'll get pillows and blankets." Pearl said while walking to the cabinet where the extra pillows and blankets are. She handed them to Onyx.

"Thanks. Goodnight everyone! See you guys tomorrow." Onyx said.

Everyone went to their rooms and slept or rested for a while before Onyx made sure everyone is asleep. He got up and walked went to get a photo from his jacket.

"I'll show you Ice that you can't do anything near her while I'm around." Onyx said while he ripped the photo in to half and throw it at the trash can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pearl's POV

What am I going to do? Onyx…he-he came back. I don't know how to tell him. He's been gone for years and Ice has comforted me within those years. Of course, with the help of Rose, Garnet and Amethyst. Ice helped me in my time of grief that at that moment I realized that he was always there for me. Even at my hardest with Rose gone. He helped me so many times. Then one day, he just surprised me to visit a place in the city and after that, he confessed his feelings towards me. Now me and Ice have been dating for years now. We have been living through together that I feel our bond will become much stronger. And then Onyx came. My heart went back to those painful memories that we had. The times when we stayed together the longest. I don't know, but when I saw him, my heart was filled with joy. He is still the one that my heart wants. But, I am dating Ice. *frustrated moan* I'm confused!

_Flashback_

_Pearl's POV_

_No. He-he…was taken..away from me. We-we-we were…supposed to live…happily….This letter….this locket….it's beautiful…but it can't bring back Onyx._

_I fell down on my knees as I stared at the ocean. I was still hoping he would come back. I was begging he would come out of the water; tell me that this was all a big joke. But he never came up nor tells me that was a joke. I hugged my knees and rested my head on my arms. I didn't want all of this to happen. I never imagined that this would happen. I heard splashing coming from the water. I looked up hoping that it was Onyx but it wasn't. It was just Prince Ice. Ice probably saw the redness of my eyes. He quickly went to my side. _

_"__Pearl?" I didn't hold on much longer and cried in his arms. _

_"__H-Hey, What's going on? Why are you crying?" I looked up at him._

_"__I-It's Onyx" He quickly shot up. A look of rage in his eyes._

_"__Why, Did he break up with you? That little-"_

_"__NO! It's much worse than that!" I cried even louder. He's quiet so I continued._

_"__He's dead" He was in shock. I just carried on with my crying._

_"__Let's go inside the temple. We need to tell the others."_

_I hesitated to go at first. I wanted to stay there until Onyx comes back but he picked me up from my seat and stood me up. We walked to the temple and I saw the gems were whispering something. When they looked at me, they suddenly smiled. Amethyst jumped at me and asked._

_"__Did you say yes? Of course you did! WOHOO! PARTY TI-" She paused when I had an unhappy look. The gems look worried. Rose came upfront and asked._

_"__Pearl, is everything all right?" I looked at Garnet. My rage was starting to grew. I lunged straight to her._

_"__Did you know?!" Garnet kept silent. She just adjusted her visors. Rose and Ice held each of my arm._

_"__Woah, Pearl, you must tell us what's wrong." I couldn't hold it in and I cried. I fell down on my knees and I did nothing but cry in the temple. Ice just comforted me, so did Rose and Amethyst. _

_"__Why are you crying Pearl?" Amethyst, showed concern. I heard Garnet sighed._

_"__It's because of Onyx…he..He's gone. He's dead." _

_"__So it is true." When I heard those words I lunged straight to Garnet. _

_"__IF YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Amethyst and Ice was holding me back._

_"__Pearl! Garnet may have Future Visions but that doesn't mean she can warn us about what event is supposed to happen. There are many different reasons why Onyx died." Rose's tone at first scared me because she was angry but now her eyes are now filled with compassion. She caressed my cheek and spoke._

_"__Onyx died of saving your life. Onyx did this because he loved you Pearl, that he would risk his own life to save yours." A tear spilled as I looked at Rose. She wiped it with her thumb._

_"__But Rose…Why did it have to happen? Why him?" _

_"__Because we are destined with so many fates that it is possible that one unusual event that you thought can never happen to you, happens." I was feeling much calm this time. I hugged Rose as she hugged back. Rose looked at Ice._

_"__Your majesty, I thank you for bringing my dear Pearl here in the temple." Ice just bowed down his head and proceeded to leave the temple. _

_Ever since then, Ice would often come here to the temple and visit me and ask if I was alright. Then we became close. Years after, we heard that Greg and Rose were getting married and having a child. My heart broke from those words. I knew what would happen when a gem has a child. Rose will be leaving half of her to her child. We helped build the house around the temple and made a lot of baby stuff. I dreaded for the day of Rose's birth to her son whom she call Steven. That day was today. _

"Are you okay Pearl?" I was startled when Onyx came to my part of the temple. He was clearly wandering off. He chuckled.

"Woah, I'm sorry I scared you. I came by to give you these." He gave me a bouquet of flowers. I smiled as I remembered memories. We walked out of the temple. Then I remembered Ice. He told me he was coming over today. Now what do I do?

Onyx's POV

I'm starting my normal day by hanging out with Pearl. My heart just won't stop beating so fast. Her appearance has changed so much that I can't stop looking at her. She's so beautiful, even more beautiful than before. She has blossomed into the beautiful flower she has once been.

"I have planned for this day so don't you worry about anything, my sweet." I took her hand and kissed it. I saw a blush from her cheeks. I didn't let go of her hand as we stepped outside the temple and outside the house. I was too busy looking at Pearl when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She froze where she stays. Pure shock was written across her face. I looked at the direction she was looking at. I saw Ice. I grew enraged. I was waiting to get my revenge for how many years. He has destroyed our beautiful bond with Pearl. Ice was also angry. He pointed at me.

"YOU! Hands of my girlfriend!"

_A/N: So..I thought I'll never continue this but I continued it anyway so…after a year of not updating…Very Sorry for that…Here is Chapter 3! Posting next chapter after a few days…I think _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ice's POV

I was on my way to my Queen's temple. Today would be the day! The day, she will officially be mine, forever. I finally put a matter of thought of the engagement. And if she says yes, I will take her home to my kingdom. I'll tell them that Pearl is mine and NO ONE SHOULD EVER DARE TOUCH HER.

I am starting to feel my nervousness. Nonsense! Why do I have to be nervous about this? Then a face came up on me. Onyx. Tch, why do I have to worry about HIM. He's the one who dared to betray me. Ever since me and Onyx first saw Pearl, we already fell for her. She was astounding. She was like no female gem I have ever encountered. She was much graceful in her form, like a fragile flower, blooming ever so slowly, revealing her true beauty. Her pretty face is as beautiful as her name, Pearl. I was about to court her when Onyx came up first. He knew that I also had taken a liking on Pearl. When I found out that they were dating, I grew furious and also heart broken.

It pains for me to see my trusted friend dating my Pearl. But I will never give up on her. So, in order for me to have her, AND keep my hands clean, I decided to have him killed by Aqua. He's my second trusted friend and I know that he will never betray me. I forced him to bring out the sea serpent and kill Onyx without leaving any trace. Then when he is killed I would just have walked in and comfort her. And I knew that if I kept this up, she will take the liking on ME! HAHAHAHA! I simply have no care at all if they accuse me. I am the ruler of the Gem Homeworld. I can simply crush their gems in a matter of seconds. WITH OR WITHOUT AN ARMY.

I chuckled to myself and kept my head held high. I am confident about this marriage proposal. As I walked in front of the temple, I saw two figures coming out. One was my beloved Pearl and the other…THIS CANNOT BE! ONYX?! I THOUGHT I HAD HIM KILLED?! And there he goes again, taking what's rightfully mine. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?! Pearl saw me and immediately froze. Onyx looked up and saw me as well. I pointed to him.

"YOU! Hands of my girlfriend!" I menacingly glared at Onyx.

Onyx's POV

I snickered and smirked at Ice as I walked towards him. As I come across him, face to face, I returned his glare.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to have my revenge on you!"

"And you don't know how long my Blood Reaper has wanted to have a new gem for my collection." We both stared at each other immensely. I summoned my battle axe and held it tight. I won't let him get Pearl again.

"Well, let's finish this once and for all!" Ice shouted as our battle commenced. His blood reaper was sharp so I was taking precautionary measures. He's fast I admit, he is faster than he is before. But he wasn't the only person who trained. He swung his weapon to the right as I took advantage in the left. I jumped backwards and took a breath before I composed myself and chuckled.

"Is this all you got after how many years I was gone?" I chuckled. He glared at me and charged at me with speed. I dodged it but a second late so I got a cut. I also managed to hit him in the side so we were both even. He backed away and smirked.

"I'm surprised you survived. You weren't even supposed to survive. After you were eaten by that serpent, Pearl cried and she waited for you hoping you would come back. But there never was an Onyx who emerged himself out. Not even a word that you were alive. So I came and comforted her. After how many years she had moved on, I can't believe that you would even show your face to her after what you did. How pathetic and ruthless of you. You don't have any shame, you only think about yourself and not considering the others, especially Pearl." I grew enraged, although I felt ashamed of my actions. All I did, I did it all for her. I thought she trusted me enough so she can wait for me. I thought she loved me so much she won't look at others. It hurts, it does, but I won't believe any of that unless it she said it herself.

"What now sad sack? It's over." I charged at him and threw my anger at him. I was eaten by my own anger. He's too much. I can't believe that he would say that to me when he was the reason behind all of this. A big cloud dust surrounded us and I couldn't see where he is. I searched around, getting cautious that he might just be anywhere.

"STOP THIS FIGHT AT ONCE!" I heard someone shouted but I couldn't recognize the voice. It must be Ice, so I threw my Axe at the direction of the voice. When the dust cloud disappeared, my world shattered. I found my axe hit someone but it wasn't Ice, it was hit on Pearl. I saw that Ice's reaper hit Pearl as well. I looked at Pearl and her pupils were small. She dropped to her knees and a "poof!" was heard. The only things left were my axe, Ice's reaper and Pearl's gem.

I couldn't move. I know that she will be fine, but the fact that we were the reason who made her regenerate was us. I saw Steven running towards where Pearl's gem was sitting. Tears were streaming down his face.

"I can't believe you! You couldn't just have to talk to each other, but instead, you had to fight and dragged the one you were both fighting for!" Me and Ice looked at each other and back to Steven. I tried to reach to Steven but he just shrugged it off.

"I know that she will be fine. But this doesn't erase what you did to her." And that he ran away, with Pearl on his hands. I sat at the sand and sighed deeply. I don't know what to do. I looked at Ice and he glared at me.

"This is your entire fault!" He said as he pointed his finger to me. I stood up and glared back.

"Seriously?! Do you even just shut up and think? If Pearl regenerates she'll know what we did to her and we'll lose her."

"I do know that. And I blame it all to you. If you hadn't come back then none of this ever happened. If you went back to her when you had the chance then none of this will happen. I don't care if you did that in the past and I don't care if what happens to the future or what happens now. Our friendship in the past became the vengeance of enemies….I didn't do anything Onyx, YOU just happened." He said and walked out. I don't even know what to say for myself anymore. I guess he was right in a way but it wasn't right for him to plan to kill me.

I stood up and walked around the beach. I don't get it. Somehow, comparing me and Ice to Pearl, I guess that Pearl still loves me more than that fraud. But if it comes to the things that happened, it would just come out as me being the bad guy. Am I even that guy? Truth be told, I'm scared. I'm scared to lose Pearl. I'm scared that if she comes back, she won't take my side. I don't want to lose her. Then, a thought came to me. This sounds stupid, really, but I have to find Ice. But first, I have to fix things with Steven.

I went back to the house and saw Steven, sitting and watching Pearl's gem. He looked at me and I smiled at him but he just looked back at Pearl's gem. I slowly approached him and tried to talk to him.

"Steven?" I called out to him but he didn't move a muscle.

"Steven, I just want you to hear me out. Look, I admit that letting my anger overcome me was a bad, really, really bad idea. I didn't thought twice when I saw Ice and when we fought. I didn't think of Pearl being there and worrying for us. I didn't want to lose her to anyone but it seems to me that I was the one who pushed her away. I even managed to break a promise to myself that I wouldn't hurt her." I said as Steven just blankly looked at Pearl's gem then to me. I kneeled down to him and smiled.

"I wanna make up for what I did. Apologizing doesn't help much, but asking for your forgiveness is one of the first things I'll start off." I saw Steven smile and I held out my hand.

"Buddies?"

"Buddies" He said as he held my hand. I smiled as I'm slowly rolling this out. Now to find that Prince Ice.

**End of Chapter 4**

_A/N: Kill me now people. I know I haven't updated this story and I'm really really sorry. I'm thankful for the people out there still reading this story. I also know that I have wrong information of the ruler of the Gem Home world but its my story. I'll leave the Diamonds somewhere in the story, I think._

_Oh! and who here ships Steven x Peridot? Yeah, I know that ship won't sail and pretty stupid but come on! They look cute together now that I have found out Peridot's quite cute XD Everyone has their own opinions on this, mine is that I ship them. Please let me know if there is at least anyone who ship them. Leave comments down below and for the other stories, I'll do my best to update. Love you fellow humans XD Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ice's POV

I went back to the palace. I have to think of some way to remove Onyx from his existence. He would just ruin my plans. He just HAD to be alive. I looked at my reflection at the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot, my hair all messy, my clothing all dirty and ragged. I didn't look like the model prince as I should be. This isn't…me.

I started remembering about my past. I was a weak and pale child. I wasn't a fully grown gem at that time. My body needed more nutrients for me to be fully made. I was left at the gates of the palace of the Diamonds. They left me there because of my weakness. They told me that the Diamonds would mercy kill me. It was for the best, they said. It was for the project Cluster. I was too meek to understand but I wasn't happy at their plan. I was starting to lose my consciousness. I blacked out before I even knew that they already took me in.

I woke up to an unfamiliar environment. My mind was hazy and my thoughts were too blur to understand. It was quite dark in here, and cold. My only light source is the light from up above, the only thing keeping me secure. I looked at myself to see that I was strapped. I couldn't move any part of my body. It was too tight and I was very weak.

I heard footsteps approaching. They were loud and strong. I felt fear crept in to me. I was afraid of what would've happened to me. Will I die? Are they going to destroy me? These words were eating me as they approach. I wanted to escape, but what will it be for me? I'm just weak. I'm no use. Surviving was impossible out in a world full of gems.

They arrived already. The light showed me a pair of buff gems holding on to their weapon. They were wearing a straight face and then the source of the large footsteps approached the light. It was a gem and not an ordinary one. She was huge and powerful, like a leader. Her eyes dropped down to a small figure like me, her gaze giving me an unpleasant feeling.

"And what is your business here?" She asked, her voice terrified me that I barely even spoke. She kneeled down; trying to be with my level but it seems that I still had to look up to meet her gaze. Sweat dropped, every second with her terrifies me.

"You look rather pale, but we do need a big collection for the cluster." She said. Hearing the word cluster made me gag in disgust.

"Wait" Suddenly another voice spoke. It approached the light as well and I saw another huge gem.

"Sapphire has spoken. That gem will be our close accomplice." They looked eye to eye with each other. She stood up and they were almost the exact same height.

"He's too weak to be one" One said.

"It's bound to happen. He will be an accomplice unless he is trained well" I somehow found comfort in the voice of the second one. She is beautiful, she looks graceful and powerful. She is very considerate and I feel thankful. She wears a blue gem on her chest. The other gem sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I don't take him kindly." And both huge gems were about to take their leave.

"Have someone take care of him until he is better." Was the last thing I heard before they left. I was feeling fatigue and blacked out once more.

I woke up in another unfamiliar room. The place is white and much brighter. I was feeling more revived. It feels like I have never been more alive. I'm not weak and fragile like I'm about to break. I looked around the void I was occupying. There were gems but they weren't even in their physical forms. They looked trapped in an enclosed space.

Another gem was approaching my way. She had fiery ginger hair, half was tied in a knot while the ends of her hair were curled, falling down just below her shoulders. She was wearing a uniform and her hands were clothed with white. A solid frame of glass covers her eyes. Her focus directed on to something I wasn't sure what. Then she suddenly looked at me. Her scarlet orbs looked at me. Her face showed a hint of excitement.

"Oh? So you have regenerated? That is good. I thought you wouldn't make it. I am Citrine Quartz, and I study the gem technology and equipment. Not only that but I do research about our kind." She said. I was choking on my words. None seem to come out. She just smiled at me.

"You have a lot to learn young one. Come, we must attend to the Diamonds." She said and I just followed her. The place I am in is huge. It was filled with things I was not certain of. It was like I am just a speck in this place.

"You are very lucky you know?" I looked at her questioningly.

"…How…?" I managed to say and she looked at me again.

"So you do know how to speak." I just looked at her, waiting for her to tell me more.

"I am for certain that The Great Yellow Diamond does not let outsiders in her place, unless you are required to work here." She said and we stopped by a painting. It was the painting of "The Great Yellow Diamond". I widen my eyes as I saw that it was the gem that looked down upon me and hasn't taken me kindly. My body shivered at the memory. She was terrifying.

"The Diamonds are the leader of us all. They are the Gem Matriarchs. They make up the Great Diamond Authority that governs Homeworld as well as the outlying colonies. They watch us, building more of our economy, conquering the galaxies. We are made to serve them…" She said and I looked at the paintings in awe. I saw the blue gem. So they are Diamonds.

"…and you too" She said and I looked at her.

"You are the only gem that rarely comes around" She smiled and I was in complete disbelief. I am the only one around. She touched my shoulder that made me look at her.

"That makes you special Ice Quartz" I looked at her. What did she call me?

"Ice Quartz?"

"Yes, you are a Quartz just like I am but you are special." She said and I smiled at her.

"That makes me related to you!" She said.

"What should I call you then?"

"Call me Treen."

"Thank you Treen" I smiled.

"Now let's get you to the chambers. The Diamonds await you" She said and we both walked our way to them. I remembered that I have to see Yellow Diamond. I have to see her again and it terrifies me so. Then we passed by a large frame of glass that copy my every move. I stopped to look at it with question.

"That is a mirror. It reflects you, meaning that is how you look." I looked at myself and seen my features. I had icy blue eyes with blue pale skin. It wasn't like before but I assume that is my natural color. My hair was white. I amazed at how I looked like.

"Shall we?" Treen asked and I nodded. I felt like I am going to face my consequences. This was me on my new life in my first steps. I wonder if every gem was like Treen, but I had yet to find out.

**End of Chapter 5 **

_A/N: And we are back to the story! Hey guys! :3 I hope you liked this chapter. And No, Jack Frost is not in this story. That just happens to be a gem that has white hair, has pale blue skin and has the name Ice Quartz. XD_

_Anyways, smh for Ice boy hahaha…but we are going to unfold the mysteries why this douche is a douche. _

_A VERY SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO: _

_*DS2 Dragon Slayer: Thank you for supporting my stories :3 I felt like all my stories weren't good but you liked it so much I was so happy it made me go back to them so thank you so muuuccchhh!_

_*JACK-SEPTIC-EYE: Hey :D I'm glad you liked Ice boy hahaha XD_

_*ChimaTigon: I could appreciate your opinion :3 They do look cute and that was actually my first ship before the episodes came rollin on_

_*SpaceWonder368, sunrisebutterfly, Delta Death, PEARL and Guest: Thank you for reading and appreciating my story :3_

_*READERS OUT THERE!: Hey, you, don't feel left out. Thank you for reading this story :3 It's been great knowing that people like you would stop and look at this story and read it. I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_I will also do another shout-out to "The Love We Had Together " another Steven Universe fanfic that I wrote, I hope you read it. I won't mind if the same people still leave a review and still read this story :3 Thank you for reading this story if you liked please leave a review, follow or fav down below because I appreciate it very much :3 Until the next Update!_


End file.
